Pure Will
by Bootstrap Begley
Summary: (my first fic) I don't really know how to write a good summary Zim and Dib meet Will, a new girl who moved from the city. Only now when people begin to hate her, strange things begin to happen. Dream Worlds arise along with nightmares and Will is i


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! I own Flare and Will and all the other made up things in here! SO THERE!

Will, The Girl Who Nobody Knows

The petals of the once brightly colored flowers on the Great Tree fell to the ground. Will's life had no words to describe it. She didn't know what she liked or who she liked often. Now, her mere memory lives within the Great Tree growing somewhere far away. But we best start at the beginning. Will rode her bike down the streets of the midnight city. She didn't wear a smile across her face, but a frown. Moonlight lit the roads where she was headed. Streetlights and lights of stores, tall buildings, and restaurants would be the light to light up the nighttime roads. The city: Will's fake home. Her _real _home was under the stars on the barren desert roads just outside the big city of GrimsDale. Nobody knew Will all too well, the only thing they knew, was that for some strange reason, the calling of the wolves calmed her thoughts and filled her with sadness and joy at the same time. They also knew she wouldn't talk around people. Nobody knew that she headed out every night into the streets and followed the road into the desert. At night it looked like a black ocean instead of scorching desert. Everyone just couldn't see how pretty it truly was.

Will's feet had leather penny-loafers on them. They were a deep blue color, just like her eyes. People wouldn't dare to look Will straight in the eye, the deep, dark, deadly blue shimmered with sad memories although she acted happy.

The desert was growing nearer with each time Will rammed her foot down on the pedal, trying to get there faster. The desert was Will's sanctuary at nighttime. Finally, she stopped at the road that lead out into the night horizon and disappeared as the vast desert of sand kept going on. She let her bike fall and stepped off the road into the sand. Will had thrown her shoes to her right, not caring where they landed. The sand looked like it was colored dark blue and looked almost exactly like water. It could have been, too. It felt soft and cool underneath Will's bare feet. Smiling secretly to herself, she let silent tears slide out of her eyes and cascade down her pale face. Her violet hair blew about in whisps with the midnight breeze. The one black streak the usual hung in her face looked like a dancer that stood out from all the other purple ones.

A soft, light pink petal from the Great Tree blew about her, circling her like a vulture. Then it blew away, like a bird rising from purple and black flames that was Will's hair. Giggling a little, Will watched it disappear into the stars.

She allowed herself to fall backwards onto the ocean of blue sand and closed her eyes. She kept the scene of the flower petal blowing silently away in her mind as she lay there. A car passed by, casting shadows on her face and barely missing her things on the side of the road.

After a few hours, she sat up and ran to the road, grabbed her shoes, hopped on her bike, and rammed the pedal down, the desert disappearing behind her. The city lights were merely but blurs rushing by her. No more than fuzzy shapes whizzing past. Unaware of all the pedestrians shooting her crazy and confused glances, Will continued going at full speed until she came to an imidiate hault in front of a rather tall building that read the _'Peach Tree Plaza'_ in big, glowing, light green colored letters. The outside was creamy in color, about one hundred and two stories high. Very high for just a plaza, yes, but Will lived there and stayed on the fiftieth floor. So, letting out a happy sigh, she dropped her bike off near the side of the building and dramatically burst through the double doors. A slight breeze that came in through the door made her black miniskirt make little waves as well as her hair. Not many people looked up, since they already knew Will, the little princess of the Peach Tree Plaza. No outsiders knew her. But all of the people in the plaza did. She was happy there. None of her memories bothered her and the guests would eventually get to know her, no matter how long they stayed. Nobody could forget Will. She was unique in her own way. Slipping off her navy hoodie, it revealed her rather tight black shirt with the blue and pink skull and crossbones with sleeves that stopped short just a few inches after her shoulders.

Throwing her hoodie aside (which landed neatly on the coat rack) she crossed her arms and gazed around her beloved plaza. It's ceiling was like a dome with a picture of a blue sky with clouds and cupids professionally painted on, it looked very realistic, there were pillars here and there, a nice marble floor, pure white walls, men in tuxedos rushed around with luggage and golden carts with red velvet on their bottoms to help them carry some suitcases, packeges, or other heavy items. Maids pushed their own carts about, heading for elevators or stairs that had red carpet like the ones fashion models would walk down. Nicely dressed people were everywhere and doing everything: waiting on a couch, reading, directing the men and maids to their rooms, getting checked in, getting checked out, and so much more.

Will's eyes shimmered with undeniable joy. "Will? Miss Will!" A heavy accented voice called. Will whirled her lovely figure around to see a man with a bushy mustache wearing a tuxedo like most others. "Sebastian!" She cried and leaped into his arms. "Ompf!" He grunted and gently set her back on her feet. "Where have you been? We missed out little princess of the plaza!" He laughed. "Here and there!" Will chirped. Her voice was almost as heavenly as an angel's. "Well, that doesn't matter. Your grandmother has been wanting your company." Sebastian lowered his voice to a whisper. "She says your mother's comapny's not enough. She needs a little youngster like you around to keep up the excitment." Will giggled and raced for the elevator. "No running in the building!" Sebastian called, although he knew she would not listen.

Will punched the button on the elevator wall. The bold black 50 immediately lit up and the elevator gave a soft jerk as it began to lift from the lobby. The digital numbers switched from 1 to 2, from 2 to 3, and so on. Will rocked back and forth on her heels and listened to the soft piano music playing in the gold walled elevator that had green velvet on the floor. She once again took off her shoes and held them in her hands. The velvet didn't feel as good as the desert sand which she craved so much, but it felt soft underneath her bare toes.

The digital number now read 49. Sighing, Will put her shoes back on and jumped through the door as soon as it opened and slammed her fist down on the down button, sending it back to the lobby. Jumping up with a loud and wild whoop she raced down the plaza hallways decorated like a King's or Queen's castle with chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Will shot past maids and other members of the service trade like a silver bullet. Only she was more like a black, blue, pink, and violet blur.

She finally reached room 470. She touched the golden letters on the door and kicked it open. "Hell-o world!" She shouted. Her mother jumped and Grandmother laughed. "There's the little youngen I've been waiting for!" She clapped as Will leaped across the room and ended in a Chinese splits. "Hey, no showing off." Said a familiar voice. Will once again whipped around to find another skinny girl, her head lolled to one side, making her dark brown hair hang down past her shoulders. She wore a midnight black shirt with a silver cross on it and baggy deep blue jeans. She wore a small band with silver spikes on her wrist as well. "Flare!" Will cried. "Will!" Flare said sarcastically back. "Hey, goth." Said her mother. Will's mother referred to Flare as "goth" since she was one most of the time. She lived on the second floor but always seemed to pop up anywhere and everywhere. "So, I guess this means-" Will started. "Party?" Flare finished her sentence. Will just nodded. Flare shrugged. Grandmother shrugged. Will's mother shrugged. So, Will took back her nod and shrugged, too. "You know what?" Asked Will. "What?" Asked Flare though she sounded like she wasn't interested. Will began to say in a sing-song voice, "I've been cleaning up my bedroom, all the livelong day!" "Oh no..." Muttered Flare. Will kept singing.

_I've been cleaning up my bedroom, just to put my stuff away. Mom says, "Tidy up that pile sitting on the floor." I just nod to her, _

_then smile. And shove it out the door!_

Will began to swing her arms back and forth and hummed the tune. Her mother eyed her and shook her head. Grandmother laughed and clapped again. Flare looked around the room, trying to find something entertaining besides Will, who shook her violet hair out of her ponytail. It fell down to her waist as she let it hang. It felt so much better that it was down now. Then, there was a knock on the door and everyone except for Flare, who was watching monster truck races, whirled around.


End file.
